<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Night (Taking Control) by demlnuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715991">That Night (Taking Control)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demlnuit/pseuds/demlnuit'>demlnuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dildos, Edging, Light BDSM, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Slight Choking, Vibrators, after sex cuddles, bottom!iwa, dom!Sakusa, iwaizumi getting pounded, iwasaku making out, iwazumi hajime being the most bottom bitch, just sakusa kiyoomi being a kinky bitch towards iwaizumi hajime, sakusa edging iwaizumi, slight biting, sub!iwaizumi, tied up iwaizumi, timeskip!iwasaku, top!sakusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:56:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demlnuit/pseuds/demlnuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime is often teased by his friends that he's a bottom as he hasn't had any experience yet. He proves to them that he's a top by asking Sakusa KIyoomi to have sex with him, not knowing that the other is secretly a kinky individual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drinks were chugged down their throats, letting out a small, satisfying "ah" after feeling it burn down through their body. Alcohol started to kick into their system, leaving them tipsy. Cigars were lit outside of his apartment room, conversations were shared as they smoked at his balcony that could fit in around six people, looking at the city lights placed in front of them. Being away from the city life for about almost an hour has its own benefits; but it didn't stop some of his friends to visit him after class. </p><p>The light on his phone screen lit up his dark room. A sigh left the latter's lips, knowing it was his childhood friend spamming him with random texts, wanting and asking for his attention. As soon as he unlocked his phone, he received a notification that he got added to a group chat with his friends. A few of them were from high school, mostly from Seijoh - his old high school. Everyone in the group chat were playing truth or dare, one of Oikawa's favourite games as he was always the moderator. One by one, they all got what they asked for - a truth and a dare. Being the confident person he is and not fearing for his life, Iwaizumi chose dare. The latter sat up and brushed his hand against his hair, waiting for the dare. </p><p>A smirk was visible on Oikawa's face, typing in the dare he thought of for Iwaizumi. "I dare you to ask Sakusa Kiyoomi to fuck you for a day." The brown-haired latter read his dare before sending the text to the group chat, earning laughs from their friends. Laughing emojis and stickers were continuously sent, teases were thrown here and there as well. "Fuck." Iwaizumi never knew he would ever regret playing truth or dare with his friends, especially Oikawa Tooru. "I'll kill you after this, you piece of shit." He didn't have a choice but to do it as the punishment was much worse. The punishment was to eat trash outside at the streets. "You're a ruthless ass jerk, Tooru. I'll get back at you for this." Iwaizumi ruffled his hair in frustration and pulled his blanket all the way to up his neck. Thousands of thoughts came to mind - how to approach and ask <em>the</em> Sakusa Kiyoomi of their school to fuck him. </p><p>"I don't even know if he's got experience or the complete opposite like me." A few frustrated sighs escaped his lips. He wanted to punch Oikawa for the dare he was given but it was his fault as to why he's in this situation. Just the thought of getting fucked by someone like Sakusa Kiyoomi was impossible or even accepting his offer, given the fact that he barely talk to people and only to his small circle of friends. </p><p><em>Is he just like me? Or is he like the people in the movies? </em>The same thoughts kept running in his mind until he dozed off, drifting to dreamland. </p><p>An hour after their game ended, Oikawa called Sakusa, giving him a heads-up about the dare he gave to Iwaizumi. The jet-black, curly haired young adult couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's idea. It was random but hilarious; hearing his laugh gave him a serotonin boost. "Hey, omi. Are you okay with the dare? If not, I can change it since it was pretty sudden."</p><p>"Nah, I'm fine with it as long as the other is okay then I'm willing to do it. Plus, I've been curious of that Iwaizumi Hajime ever since you started talking about him last week. He seems <em>interesting</em>." A fond smile crept its way up the curly-haired latter as he played with his pen, continuously clicking it. "You'll find out more about him tomorrow when you guys spend your time together." Excitement could be heard behind Oikawa's voice, suppressing his laugh. "That's all, omi. Good night!" </p><p>"Hm, night, tooru." The call ended as Sakusa gazed upon the view of the mountains covered in darkness. "Maybe tomorrow's a different day."  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A shaky sigh left the spiky, raven-haired latter, adjusting the hem of his shirt and taking a few deep breaths; his gaze never left the person he was going to ask today. There he was - Sakusa Kiyoomi. His jet-black, curly hair that was close to covering his sight on the right eye bounced up and down after laughing at a series of stupid jokes his friends continuously share at their lunch table. Their lunches were out and shared to everyone in the table.</p><p>Iwaizumi just wanted to slam his head against the cafeteria wall, rethinking his life choices to last night when he joined in the game. But, it was now or never. He didn't want to eat anything dirty outside his flat. He gripped onto both straps of his bag, slowly making his way over to Sakusa. Every step felt heavy, it was as if he had hefty chains tied up to both feet, pulling him down. Iwaizumi noticed his breathing patterns increased and tried to calm himself down. But, it didn't work as his heart only started to beat faster as he got a few feet away from the young man. A small bead of sweat trickled down his forehead and he quickly wiped it away with the back of his right hand. As soon as he stood beside the amused latter, his mind went black. Everything that he prepared to say left him, Nothing came to mind except his name, Sakusa Kiyoomi.</p><p>The whole squad at the table gave each other a look after seeing Sakusa's eyes glued onto Iwaizumi's. They had a plan ー some pretended to buy something in the cafeteria while some said that they needed to go to the washroom and that they'll be back in a bit. The curly-haired latter smiled and shook his head at the poor attempt of his friends giving them two some alone time as they giggled their way out. It was <em>way</em> too obvious but Iwaizumi didn't notice, too busy at what he was going to say; heart still pounding faster than ever. </p><p>"Um, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Do you want to do it with me for a day?" His words came out as a mumble but the latter heard it clearly, holding in his smile and laugh due to Iwaizumi's censor and adorableness. "What did you say? You can sit down, you know." He gave him a nod and sat down in front of him. For some reason, out of nowhere, he got the courage and asked straight to the point.</p><p>"Sakusa Kiyoomi, can we fuck for a day?"</p><p>"Of course, Iwaizumi-san. I <em>will</em> fuck you. For a day."</p><p>-</p><p>The room had thick, red curtains that prevented the sun from getting through it. Everything in it were red. The walls, the bedsheet, the blanket, the pillow, a chair that sat and faced the bed with straps wrapped around it. There were different kinds of chains, chokers, handcuffs, whips, and straps, waiting to be used the way the owner wants them to. A polished, wooden table that contained packaging of condoms, bottles of lube, and sex toys were opened and showed to the latter, causing him to gulp; unsure whether <em>this </em>was the Sakusa Kiyoomi that everyone knew or if <em>this </em>was the Sakusa Kiyoomi that only he was allowed to see. </p><p>"So," the latter who was a head taller than Iwaizumi spoke up with a low voice, taking a few steps forward, closing the distance between them as the shorter has his back facing towards him. "You can still back out if it's too much for you, Iwaizumi-san." His breath tickled Iwaizumi's neck, sending goosebumps all over his body and a shiver down his spine as he felt Sakusa give him a light pat on the back, sending him a genuine smile; somewhat trying to lighten up the mood as he saw how tense he was. </p><p>"You can still back out, you know. It's just a dare after all. I don't want to you getting uncomfortableー" Sakusa got cut off by Iwaizumi who denied his nice offer with him shaking his head. "It's fine, Sakusa-san. I don't want to do the punishment and I wanted this..." The latter's voice trailed off in embarrassment, realizing what he just said. </p><p>The curly-haired latter had a small smile plastered in his face, amused at his determined mind. "Are you ready, Iwaizumi-san?" </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>With a single confirmation from him, the look of amusement in Sakusa's eyes got covered with lust. He was ready to make Iwaizumi Hajime feel the <em>best</em> sex he's ever had. He was ready to make him think about him every time his body ached for affection, love, and touch. He was ready to devour him, ready to make him wet at the thought of them fucking. He was ready to make him enjoy every single thrust he make. Oh boy, he was ready to be one with him. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p>It was the only thing that Iwaizumi could think of at the moment. Sakusa wrapped both arms around Iwaizumi's waist, puling him closer to him; their chests only an inch away, his gaze never leaving the sun-kissed latter's peach pink lips. The red silky sheets felt smooth underneath his skin as two pillows were placed under his head, avoiding his neck from getting strained. Sakusa's gaze was filled with lust, pleasure and expectation; his eyes never leaving the latter who lied down underneath him, waiting to be devoured and be lost in lust and pleasure. </p><p>In a matter of seconds, Sakusa claimed Iwaizumi's lips and passionately kissed him; strings of saliva dripping out of their mouths. The curly-haired latter licked his bottom lip, giving it a nibble before receiving a confirmation of consent and slipped his tongue inside, exploring and tasting every inch of him. His grip tightened around the sun-kissed young adult, causing him to let out a moan in their kiss.</p><p>From his reaction, a smirk climbed its way up Sakusa's face, letting go of his waist and grabbing both hands, intertwining their fingers as he put on some weight on them. Out of instinct, Iwaizumi snaked both legs around the other's waist, their dicks covered by fabric slight rubbing against each other. </p><p>Sakusa, being the tease that he is, lowered his pelvis on Iwaizumi's, grinding their staff against each other receiving a loud, satisfied moan from the other. "Fuck, Sakusa-san." </p><p>Groans and moans out of satisfaction and pleasure escaped his lips, his hips never stopping until he felt a drop of liquid come out of his tip, causing Sakusa to hold the latter's wrist on top of his head with his left hand while the other roamed around Iwaizumi's torso, slowly going down to his staff, circling his hand around the area, going over the zipper of pants.</p><p>"Looks like your little guy here's pretty excited. Let's let it breathe, shall we?" In a swift, Iwaizumi's dick stood tall, precum dripping out of the tip, getting played on and swirled around the head with Sakusa's thumb. The sun-kissed latter couldn't help but arch his back abit from the sensation he was feeling. "Ah, sakusa-san." His face started to turn red, feeling every pleasure from his body with his toes curling. </p><p>A small chuckled escaped as he continued playing with his tip for a few minutes until his hand slipped, smoothing out the precum all over the latter's dick; his hand motioning up and down. As every second passed by, the pace fastened, causing Iwaizumi to let out satisfied moans and screaming Sakusa's name ㅡ he was going crazy. It was seen on Iwaizumi's face that was close, but being the tease that he is, Sakusa pumped for the last time and stopped, watching and hearing the other whine from the edging. </p><p>
  <em>Cute. So fucking cute. </em>
</p><p>Both wrists were released from his hold, fixing his position, hovering over the latter and giving him soft kisses and left marks all over his neck and chest. </p><p>"Are you ready for the real one, Iwaizumi-san?" The college student got a hold of his breathe and raised an eyebrow in confusion. <em>That wasn't it? </em></p><p>"Nope. I haven't even started. I just wanted to see how your body would react to my hand, and just from that, I think I know what you want, Iwaizumi-san." Sakusa's voice deepened, staring into Iwaizumi's eyes, letting him see how he cleans his hand with his tongue licking all of his precum. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>